BEN DROWNED X READER
by Demonprinceplayer
Summary: well im bad at this, so your 14 you have powers and a buddy with youand live in the forest this is Rated T i think and so on i hope you enjoy this story ans this is my first story there will be alot of humor so please do not hate that much
1. Chapter 1

BEN DROWNED

This is a reader x BEN drowned fanfic I hope you enjoy and now lets get on with the story sorry if there is any grammar problems or spelling now you may enjoy. And you have weird powers so yah (Y/N) - your name (H/C) - hair color (E/C)-eye color (L/H) length of hair (S/A) stuff animal

Prolog

You're a 14 year old girl and you love video games very much since you were 4 but when your dad died and you were the age of 8, your mom lost a bit of her sanity and abuse you for 3 years and then finally she lost it and tried to kill you with a kitchen knife but you levitated her up in the air but then you drop her on the ground and was amazed of a power you found. Your mom looked into you in fear and yelled "y-you devil child get out of my house you're the one who cause his death so get the hell out now!" she yelled at you with pure hatred and agony for her lost love as a pool of tears came down her cheeks and again she yelled "I s-said get t-the hell out!" covering her eyes crying while you stair in shock for only a second and then you ran out the door. Tears starting to form in your eyes as you ran out to the street and then you ran to an alleyway and found a box to take cover from rain that started to pour out, you cried your heart ;why, why, why ! Do you hate me so much! You are heartless it wasn't my fault! Why, why, why fine if she want me out I'll be fine with it I'm always alone, I never talk to people it wouldn't matter and I got a great idea I'll just go live in the forest; "hahahaha" you laughed in a psychotic tone but then a girl came looking at a same age as you are "umm w-why are laughing" "oh nothing interesting but you can come in my box its pouring out there" you stared at her and saw her face questioning if she should or not. Now that you notice and got a good look you can see that she has blue eyes, white hair with a polka dot ribbon, had a light blue shirt with teal stars on it, and had dark blue jeans. The girl finally went inside the box quickly and is soaking wet "so what your name" you ask "Naomi" "oh that a great name well my name is (Y/N)" "hmm well hello (Y/N)" "hey Naomi why are you in the alleyway"" well because I got kick out for being a freak"" why were you a freak?" I shouldn't tell you because you'll want to get away from me too"" no I won't ill promise you I won't run"" o-ok but maybe ill just show you" and then Naomi put her hand out at a lifeless plant across from us on a window seal but then it change it started to grow." wow! Naomi that amazing"" y-you're not scared"" nope! But I have a power too and then try to move the trash can across to you but since you don't know how to control it, you flip the thrash can over "oops!"" wow that's cool too!" "Hmm yeah but I can't control it!" you whined "haha well I guess were the same but I am a little better at my power"" yah since just some time ago I just discover it but anyways how old are you?"" I'm 13""oh I'm 11 but can we be best friends? I never had one"" yah! We can be best friends! I never had one too so this is great" she yelled "hey Naomi since you can control plants or the earth element what about we runaway to the woods so nobody can bother us and we can live together!" you yelled" yah! But we hide our powers when we go to town so we can't be figured out when we are shopping in public"" but we shall do that tomorrow" and so on both of you ran off to the woods and build your house with the powers you have and practice them but after your 14 birthday the creepy pasta starts to notice a new home in there woods.

There it is! I hope you like this is really my first story so don't hate but review and comment!


	2. chapter 2 shit just got down

Psycho girl

(You're POV); ugh I'm so bored and I am tired of playing Kirby….. Well it looks like it's time to go to GameStop; so I went down stairs and said hello to Naomi and told her where I'm going. I went off to the store near 35 miles away but since I didn't want to walk all the way there so I do my usual thing and teleported my way there by using my water powers, and teleported to the nearest puddle without anybody seeing me. As I went to go to GameStop but then a man was yelling at me "hey! You over there!Do you want a free game I have one over here!" and so I thought a free game or buy a game… I choose free! And so on I walk to the man and ask what game is it "its Majoras mask"" hmmm…I guess I'll take it, sounds interesting" "t-thank you! Here you go and have fun" I took the game and before I could speak the man just shooed me away; sheesh he seems to be in a hurry of giving away this game; after that I just teleported back and went inside my room to play Majoras mask but I got my friend Naomi to play with me (author observant POV) (N/A) and Naomi were sitting on the couch starting the game but there was already a saved file in the game " who the fuck is ben!""Well you said this game was from a garage sale" "well whoever this guy is was pretty close on finishing the game" (Ben POV) I made a girl kill herself and it was great but it would be more greater if it was by me. ; Uh now let's see who is my next victim, hmm… over there yes this is going to be fun; I smirked of the thought how I am going to torture this girls and ill them with my hands; I look through the screen in front of me I saw a girl with (E/C) eyes with (H/C) hair, with a (color) jacket and (color) jeans and the other girl had blue eyes, white hair with a blue T-shirt and some light blue shorts. I thought to myself how their face were going to scream with terror. (Back to the couch)((N/A) POV) as I was playing the with Naomi, some weird shit was happening to the game saying weird things, but then something happen the TV started to buzz out then I see a hand coming out of the and the first thing I did was "shit it's the grudge, the bitch is alive, Naomi get ne the baseball bat" "all right (N/A)" and then I grabbed a pillow and smash on the bitches head "hey!" it yelled but I did not stop and then Naomi came in again "(N/A) here's a broom I couldn't find the baseball bat" "its ok!" and I whack the person in the head and fall out of the TV" ow you bitch" ; called me a bitch, this person going to die: and I whack him again but in the nuts " FUCK!" he crouch on the ground holding the spot where I whack the person and now I was going to strike again but the person got up and ran back inside the TV "come back here you fucking barrel!"(BEN POV) I ran back inside their television and went back to the creepypasta mansion to get away from that psycho bitch and I went through the doors of the mansion huffing and I saw eyeless Jack and Jeff on the couch " what happened to you? You look you were run over by a truck' Jeff ask "shut up I am not saying anything to you asshole I'm going to my room!" I started to walk upstairs; I can't believe I got beat up by a girl, if I find her again I will kill her; but I was stopped when I heard eyeless Jack call my name "what!"" tomorrow we are all going to this house in the woods it seem we neighbors that we haven't notice before so get ready"" ok!" I went to my room; maybe I can unleash my anger on the person or people who live there well I'm tires better go to sleep; I close my eyes and went to sleep.(in the creepypasta living room) "I wonder who beat him p maybe tomorrow we will find out "E.J said "yah and we congratulate them haha but I wonder who fucked him up it was funny haha he's probably on he's period haha" "well I going to my room so I can get ready for tomorrow, I am curious about are neighbor"" yah can wait to kill them" and so E.J went to his room and Jeff too.

What's going to happen? Hmm well this is going to be fun to wright and sorry that I didn't put this chapter long ago it's because of school so I had homework and other shit sorry review comment blah blah


	3. Chapter 3

We meet again

(Name POV) "Ugh he got away dangit I was so close on killing him"" its fine (name)"" but I wanted to kill him"' (name) lets just go to bed" "fine" then (name) and Naomi went to their rooms and went to bed. (Next morning in the creepypasta home) everybody who were going to the house in the woods who are the supposed neighbors that they have not notice until now. "Hurry up BEN, we already leaving!""I'm coming god! Why do we have to go now!?""So we can have a really good scare for them, duh! And see their scared faces with pain as I stabbed them to death haha!""You better not mess up their kidneys" jack growled.

(No one's POV) they walk through the woods to come upon the house they have been searching, but one green elf person did not want to wait outdoors and sneak in but murder the person in the house viciously, and that cause him to break the door but once he got in the house there was the same girl that BEN got beat up just yesterday staring at him with the "WTF" look. And now once their brain started to function again they both yelled "YOU!" and then (name) jumped on BEN tackling him to the ground. Then Jeff and Jack ran in the house going "what the hell BEN""shut up Jeff just help me get her off of me"" dammit ben", but when Jeff and jack where going to get you off of BEN they were thrown out the house through the window by vines coming through the floor of the house.

(You're POV) I launch myself at that asshole, when I relies it was the same fucker yesterday at my house and so I punch him in the face while he tries to get me off him but I'm not going to let him have a chance "well elf you seem to be enjoying to get your fucking ass beat" "shut the hell up I will kill you" "then try to dumbass" then he flip me over and started choking me, but I wasn't going to let him win so I use my water powers to get water from the sink and made it to an ice ball and thrown it at his stomach "suck it loser" "you bitch!" and then he launch at me and kick me in the stomach and we continue fighting.

(No one's POV) Naomi was fighting outside the house fighting Jeff and Jack "excuse me but may you leave are house alone, I do not take intruders nicely" "fuck you we are staying here and going to kill the both of you" "your kidneys will be tasty for my stomach" "disgusting" and then she sprouted vine again and grab the both of them and started to smash them but Jeff got out by cutting them and Jack too and the both of them went charging at but she jumped inside a huge flower pod and transported on a tree and went to jump on hem holding huge thorns but she got caught by a black tentacle "aaah!Let go of me!" she tried to grow vines to help her but she got knock out.

(You're POV) I fought BEN since that what the other intruders called them, I was about to get him with an ice arrow but then I heard Naomi scream so I ran quickly outside to see a very tall thing with no face and his black tentacle with one of them holding Naomi and I was pissed off "you bastard!Let go of her NOW!" and I made a water sphere to throw but this creature grabbed me with his black tentacle and said something with an H and then everything went black.

Sorry for the long wait had lots of stuff needed to be done review and comment well need wright more J


End file.
